¿Será Amor?
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Clarissa está muy confundida, gracias a una tarea. ¿Ella y Sam? ¿Mas que amigos?


Clarissa duda de su amistad con Sam

"**¿Será Amor?"**

Este proyecto me ha esta tomando mas tiempo del que esperaba. OK, mi árbol genealógico esta quedando genial. ¡Mas que genial! ¡Es una obra maestra! Aunque Ferguasa intentó arruinarlo, pero claro esta que le di su merecido a ese gusano. Aun me pregunto como es que mis padres no decidieron solo tener una hija ¬¬… Claro… toda esa fase de "_Woodstock_"… Aunque me encanta lo chévere que son mis pas', Fergusano es un punto negativo en toda esta onda Hippiesca.

- ¡Que hay, Clarissa!

- ¡Hi, Sam!

Mi mejor amigo de toda la vida entró por mi ventana, como acostumbraba desde que descubrimos que la escalera le facilitaba mas subir a ella que el árbol del jardín. Sam se dirige a mi proyecto, asintiendo lentamente.

- ¿Este es tu árbol genealógico? ¡Esta chévere!

- Lo sé, me costó un buen terminarlo, ¿Cómo vas tu?

- La señora…

- Señorita – interrumpo a Sam. ¡Que va! Sospecho que ella es un ser del espacio exterior, y puede escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Y si escucha que le decimos "señora", es capaz de torturarnos para siempre. ¡Que escalofriante!

- Señorita Emerik – corrige Sam – esta medio loca. Yo ni siquiera sé como hacerlo, ¿Cómo es que tu ya lo terminaste?

- Fue… como un proceso hipnótico, Sam. Lo empecé, y ya no pude detenerme.

- Oh… ¡Genial!

- ¡Campeona, hora de cenar! – escuché a papá llamarme.

- ¿Te quedas, Sam?

- No, tengo que ir con papá, me toca cenar con él. Bye, Clarissa.

- Chao, Sam.

Salgo de mi habitación, apenas notando como Sam desaparece por la ventana. Al bajar a la cocina, ya toda mi familia me esta esperando.

- Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, atolondrada – tenía que ser Ferguasa con sus tonterías ¬¬.

- Cállate – le digo, mostrando mi lengua al insecto, mientras me siento para comenzar a cenar.

- Clarissa, darling, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – ma' me ve con una mirada de "yo sé que algo te traes". Radar parental que ya esta integrado en ellos.

- Si, campeona, ¿Qué hay? ¿Terminaste tu proyecto? – papá me sonríe.

- ¡Hai! – sonrío también, evadiendo la mirada de mamá – quedó genial.

- ¿Cuándo lo presentas?

- El miércoles, ma'.

- Los Darling debemos tener una gran dinastía… quizás un reino por ahí.

- Que mas quisieras, Fergusano – me burlo de él – pero la familia es super interesante.

- Eso si, tenemos de todo… desde el tío Bob, que siembra y recolecta sus propios vegetales, hasta la loca tía Mary, que habla con los aviones… - pa' sonríe – ah, la familia…

- Y mira, es curioso que aun en las escuelas dejen estos proyectos… después de todo un proyecto igual al que tu estas haciendo nos unió a tu padre y a mi – mamá me pasa la ensalada, sonriendo picaramente… ella sabe algo que yo no ¬¬

- Así es, campeona – le da la razón papá – ya sabes, se empieza como "best Friends" …

- Y cuando menos te lo esperas… ya estas atrapada… - mamá suspira – hey, ¿No estaba Sam contigo hace unos momentos?

- Solo vino de pasadita – contesto un poco intranquila por el tema reciente.

- Ya veo. Bueno, ojala y se hubiera quedado a cenar, Sam siempre es bienvenido en la casa.

- Pa', ma'… ¿Por qué no puedo hacer el negocio que les propuse? – Ferguasa nos interrumpe, y puedo decir que es la primera vez que me siento aliviada por eso.

- ¡Ya te dije, Ferguson, no venderás nuestros discos de Vinil!

- ¡Pero ma'…!

Mientras siguen discutiendo, veo mi ensalada con desgano. "_Y cuando menos te lo esperas… ya estas atrapada"_. ¿Por qué ma' me había dicho eso? ¿Tendrá que ver con Sam? Nahhh… Sam y yo ya habíamos intentado eso de tener una relación… ¡Un desastre total! Quedó claro que eso de la amistad y el amor no se mezcla. Como amigos, Sam y yo somos perfectos. Pero la ecuación:

Sam + Clarissa + noviazgo desastre de proporciones mayores… es pésima, ¿No creen?... explota de solo pensarlo.

¡Bah! Entonces ma' se equivocaba. No siempre se termina andando con el _best friend. _Seguí comiendo, un poco mas aliviada, pero aun siento que algo en mi interior me molesta.

- Clarissa, ¿Qué pasa, darling? – mamá me pasa un plato para que lo seque. Así es, ya estamos lavando la vajilla… ¡Vaya que me tarde pensando en todas esas bobadas del amor! ¿No?

- Nada, ma'.

- ¿Es por lo que dijimos tu pa' y yo? No te preocupes, no siempre pasa eso. Además tu y Sam son amigos y nada mas, ¿O que no?

- Si, ma', pero a veces me pregunto su Sam y yo debimos dar mas tiempo a ver si funcionábamos como eso de ser pareja.

- Nahh, Clarissa, lo que no se dio, no se dio – ma' me sonríe – ya encontraras a alguno para ti.

Me decido a olvidar el tema, y me pongo a ver una película. Necesito distraerme de todos estos temas empalagosos.

_**- Pero ahora que lo quiero, lo he perdido…**_

_**- Oh, si tan solo hubieras aprovechado tu oportunidad…**_

_**- ¡Pero éramos amigos! ¡Mejores amigos! ¡No quería complicar eso!**_

¡CLIK! Apago la tele con frustración. ¿Por qué hasta la tonta televisión tenía que recordarme esos temas, justo en estos momentos de confusión? ¡Que va! Siempre es así la cosa. Cuando más quieres alejarte de los problemas, más te llegan. Situación karmática, según mis pas'. Simplemente todo lo que haces vendrá a morderte el trasero algún día. Mejor me voy a dormir, antes de seguir pensando más tonterías.

- ¡Hi, Clarissa!

- ¡SAM!

Eso si que no lo esperaba. Sam esta en mi habitación, a las 11:00 de la noche. ¿Habrá robado algo y ahora huye de la justicia? Ya es muy tarde para una visita casual.

- Clarissa, estoy desesperado… - Sam se deja caer en mi cama.

Oh, oh… entonces si hizo algo malo. ¿A quien mataría?

- ¿Qué pasa, Sam? – me siento a su lado.

- ¡No puedo hacer mi proyecto! – cierra los ojos Sam - ¡Y es para el miércoles! ¡Clarissa, estoy perdido!

- ¡Que va, Sam! – me tranquilizo. Este hombre si que podía sacarme un buen susto – No es la gran cosa. Es bien fácil cuando le agarras la onda.

- Fácil para ti, que ya lo terminaste. Daría lo que fuera por uno de esos trances hipnóticos tuyos.

- Te diré que… mañana, después de la escuela, yo te ayudaré.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro! ¡Quedara super genial!

- ¡Gracias, Clarissa, te debo una!

Sam me abraza fuertemente, tomándome por sorpresa.

- ¡Es una cita! – me sonríe, soltándome lentamente – nos vemos, Clarissa – Sam se dirige a la ventana, y yo aun parezco en un trance, ¿Pero que rayos me pasa?

Es una mensada. No puedo seguir pensando en algo mas con Sam. Como ya he mencionado a mi misma como chorrocientas veces, es un desastre épico. No, no, no way. Sam y yo… solo best friends.

¿Y entonces por qué sigo sintiéndome tan intranquila? Decido mejor meditarlo con la almohada. No ayuda. Soñé que Sam y yo caminábamos de la mano, por una vereda… ¡Y me besaba! ¡My best friend me besaba! Malditas películas románticas. Me han arruinado para siempre.

- Muévete, torombica – me dice el gusano.

- Cállate, infecto – le contesto en automático.

- Estás acaparando el refri, tarada, ya quítate.

No quiero discutir con la cosa, así que me siento a desayunar en silencio.

- Clarissa – me habla ma'.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué pasa, hija? Te ves algo preocupada.

- Ma'… supongamos que alguien… no soy yo… cree tener dudas de su mejor amigo… ¿Qué le dirías?

- Ah, ya – mamá sonríe y me sonrojo. ¡ME SONROJO! Esto ya es alerta roja – pues le diría a esa amiga que no eres tu, que tratara de averiguar sus sentimientos.

- ¿Y como?

- Oh, Clarissa, solo tu lo sabes.

- O mi amiga – aun trato de disimular que esta bobada me está perturbando.

- O tu amiga – repite mamá, guiñándome un ojo.

- Lela – dice el infecto.

Pero decido dejar vivir a Ferguasa otro día. Tengo que llegar antes que Sam, y ganar lugar lo mas alejada de él. Hay mucho que pensar.

Mi plan hasta ahora ha funcionado. He evitado a Sam todo el día. Lo malo es que no tengo nada claro. Esta bobada de los sentimientos en serio que te fastidia. ¿También será karma?

- ¡Clarissa!

- ¡Hola, John!

John es uno de los newbies que llegaron este año. Aun le cuesta acostumbrarse al ritmo de la school.

- Oye, me preguntaba si podías ayudarme con ciencias… ¿Estudiamos?

Iba a contestarle con una excusa, pero no necesito hacerlo. Sam se acerca a mi, tomándome de los hombros y atrayéndome a un abrazo.

- Lo siento amigo, ella ya tiene una cita conmigo – dice riendo Sam.

"Ya tiene una cita conmigo"… esas palabras me retumban en la cabeza. No ayudaba a la causa. No sé si me sonrojé, pero espero que no, que vergüenza… aparte de todo, actuando como una loca.

- Oh – dice finalmente John – no sabía que eran novios…

- Ahora lo sabes – contesta Sam.

- ¡Sam! – finalmente me atrevo a hablar - ¡Eso no es…!

- Vamonos, Clarissa – me jala – adiós John.

- Adiós…

El pobre chico se ha quedado peor que araña fumigada. Va, si había visto que el chaval me miraba mucho, y hasta sospechaba que le gustaba… pero no era necesaria tanta violencia. Aun así… dentro de mi, me hacia sentir bien. ¡Eso es! El hecho de pensar en Sam como novio se sentía bien. ¡Que va!

- ¿Clarissa? – Sam me ve con preocupación.

¡Rechorcholis! ¿A que hora llegamos a mi habitación? ¡Eso de la pensada de verdad te toma tiempo! ¡No lo intenten en casa!

- Lo siento Sam, me distraje.

- ¿Proceso hipnótico? – me pregunta - ¿Para mi trabajo?

- Ah… si…

- ¡Pues empecemos!

Sam y yo trabajamos por horas. Decidimos hacerle su árbol en forma de paletas, porque su familia lejana de Groelandia tiene una cadena de paletas heladas. La familia de Sam también es chévere. Si combinamos nuestros genes, será una generación aun más interesante.

¿Cómo pienso eso? ¡No, no! A concentrarse. Habrá tiempo para las bobadas después.

- Mira, esto iría aquí…

¡ALERTA! Sam me toma la mano. ¡ME ESTA TOCANDO! ¡Código rojo, código rojo!

- ¡Voy por agua! – me levanto rápidamente.

- Pero ahí esta la jarra que trajo tu mamá hace rato…

- ¡Quiero de otra!

- Pero…

Salgo corriendo del cuarto, sin escuchar más. Necesito calmarme, necesito estar cool. Que boba. De verdad me esta llegando fuerte.

¿De verdad me gusta Sam? ¿Mas que un amigo? ¡Que va! ¡No puede ser!

- Clarissa…

- ¡MA!

- ¿Qué pasa hija? Pensé que estabas con Sam haciendo un trabajo…

Ya no se puede tener privacidad en esta casa.

- Si, bueno… me dio sed.

- Pero les lleve una jarra de agua ¿Ya se la acabaron? Entonces lleva mas…

- No ma'… es que… no… ¡Olvídalo!

Salgo de la cocina, de nuevo totalmente roja. ¿Han leído esas novelas, que dicen que el amor es chévere, lindo, que maripositas y demás mafufadas? ¡Pues les digo que mienten! ¡No es verdad! ¡Sientes vergüenza, miedo y además inseguridad! ¡Todo al mismo tiempo! No sé si podré soportarlo.

Y eso que ni siquiera sé si de verdad me gusta Sam. ¿Ven? No tengo idea de que siento.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Clarissa? – Sam me ve con duda.

- Nada.

- Estas toda roja.

Demonios. Esto apesta. Tomen nota al respecto.

- Solo… me acaloré…

- Ah…

Sam parece verme con desconfianza, pero no dice nada mas. Finalmente terminamos. No quedo tan mal.

- ¡GENIAL! – Sam esta mega feliz - ¡Quedo super cool! ¡Gracias!

Y me abraza. ME A-B-R-A-Z-A. ¿Por qué esta tortura? No encuentro que hacer, aparte de ser toda una boba.

- Mejor voy a casa antes de que mamá llame a la policía por mi desaparición. ¡Pero gracias, Clarissa! Te has ganado un helado. Mañana, después de clases.

- No es necesario, Sam…

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Me salvaste! Siempre me salvas…

No soy una experta, pero pareciera que Sam me ve con algo de… no sé… ¿Cariño? Pues claro… soy su amiga, es natural. Si Ferguasa estuviera aquí, ya estaría botado de la risa.

- Para que estamos los amigos ¿Eh? – sonrío, tratando de esconder que estoy temblando totalmente.

Suave, Clarissa, muy suave.

- Entonces me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

- Si…

Lo veo desaparecer por la ventana, llevando el trabajo con dificultad. Debí decirle que usara la puerta. Pero no tengo cabeza para hablar ahorita, sin decir alguna lelada.

¿Ya dije que el amor apesta?

Me dejo caer en mi cama, pensando. ¿Me importa Sam? Si. ¿Lo aprecio? Claro. Siempre ha estado conmigo. Mi vida sin Sam… pues nunca ha pasado. Siempre ha estado ahí.

Pero de ahí… a decir que me gusta… me gusta… No sé.

- Mueve tu trasero, tarada – escucho decir a Fergusano – es hora de la cena.

- Cállate, maldito parasito – me levanto con rapidez.

- ¿Qué no estaba Sam aquí? – se extraña.

- Si.

- ¿Y no se iba a quedar a cenar? Siempre se queda.

- Pues ahora no, menso – contesto de mala gana, saliendo de mi cuarto y cerrando – y no vuelvas a pisar mi habitación, gusano.

- Ni quien quisiera, torombola.

Ferguasa me ve de forma rara, y no sé a que se deba. ¿Me asusto, o lo mato?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – le digo finalmente.

- No. Apúrate.

Y es todo. Aparte no me dice ni un solo insulto en la cena. Hasta mis pas' se extrañan. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué de repente la plasta se portaba tan amable? ¿Qué pasó? Sea lo que sea, no aleja a Sam, amor, y besos de mi mente. ¡AUXILIO!

Decido que aunque no sé si me gusta Sam, seguiré igual de best friend. No quiero perderlo por mis bobadas. Además… ¿Cómo sé que Sam siente lo mismo, en caso de que yo lo sienta? Apenas la semana pasada me decía de lo linda que era Jasmine. Así que… mejor olvidar esto. Fui una tonta por dejar que la tele y mi ma' influyeran. No tengo sentimientos por Sam. Somos amigos. AMIGOS. A-M-I-G-O-S… Que va, creo que entendieron.

- Clarissa.

- Que onda, John – sonrío, esperando a que me alcance.

- Oye… quería disculparme. No sabía que Sam y tu eran… ya sabes… "una adquisición".

- Bueno… no lo somos exactamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?

- Creo que Sam solo bromeaba contigo… porque la verdad…

- ¡Clarissa!

Hablando del aludido. Y al verlo, mi estomago da un vuelco extraño… ¿O será esa barra de granola que comí?

- Hey, Sam.

- ¡Saque 10! ¡10! ¡YO saque 10! ¿Puedes creerlo?

- ¡Chévere, Sam!

- Ahora si, vamos por ese helado que te prometí.

- No es necesario Sam, puedes ir con tu mamá a contarle…

- Le contaré después, anda, vamos…

Me toma del brazo, y comenzamos a caminar, dejando a John, ahí paradote sin decir nada. Eso fue grosero. ¿Pero a quien le importa?

Además ya quedamos que esto no significa nada ¿Verdad? Somos amigos nada mas. AMIGOS. Ok, esto se volvía viejo.

Sam no me gusta. No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta. ¿Se enfadaron tanto de escucharlo, como yo de decirlo?

- Clarissa… - Sam me detiene, a pocos metros de John.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Y sin decir nada, me besa. ¡ME BESA! ¡¡ME BESA!! ¿Ya dije que me está besando? Y de momento todo se me va, siento que estoy en una nube, flotando, y quisiera siempre que esos labios me besaran. Oh, oh…

- Vamos… se nos hace tarde – me dice Sam, tomándome de la mano, y jalándome suavemente.

No puedo decir más. Solo lo sigo, sonrojada.

Creo que si me gusta después de todo. Pero esa… es otra historia.

**FIN**

**Angel Danyliz**

**Noviembre del 2007**


End file.
